Mask of Deception
by purples-duckie
Summary: Harry has dumped Ginny and she can't get over it.... some weird twists. Lemons, maybe in later chapters. My first-ever fanfic. Please RR. Flames accepted.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and never, ever will......oh, well. J.K. Rowling is WAY more creative than I'll ever be.

Everytime

_Come notice me_

_And take my hand_

_So why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

Ginny sat on the school steps, crying. She had never had a boyfriend before. She was only thirteen, for GOODNESS' sakes. And here she was, dumped. She had never been dumped before, and so she didn't know how to take it. Couldn't take it. She could hear footsteps behind her. She stood and ran.

Harry reached for her, touched her face. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I wasn't thinking. I love you..." "Oh, Harry. I love you too." Ginny wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for the kiss.....and woke up. She looked down and realized with a red face that she had been close to having a passionate snogfest with her pillow. Hermione sat at the foot of her bed, tutting. She had a worried look on her face. "Come now, Ginny. It's not that big of a deal. Just a boy. He's not even that good looking...." "Maybe not to you. But then again, your taste never _was_ that good, now was it? I mean, _Ron...._come on. And you haven't even gotten over it yet." she snapped. Hermione's brow clouded and her face fell. "Well, I- I- just trying to help..." "Well I don't need your help, so leave me the freak alone!" she yelled.. Hermione stormed out of the room, and Ginny fell back onto her pillows, sobbing.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

Ginny kept her head down and walked through the milling crowd. She could hear him calling her name, and she walked faster. And faster. And she ran. Out the heavy double doors and skirting the lake's shores, headed for the Forbidden Forest. But he followed. He caught her by the shoulders and brought her back, hard. She fell to her knees in the wet sand and sobbed. "Can't you just leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?' He sighed. "You can't run forever, Gin. You know that." She squinted up at him. "But I can hide." She ran headfirst into the oncoming tide and the water stole her. And Harry watched and did nothing.

_I make believe_

_that you are her_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_what I have done_

_You seem to move on easy_

The eerie world about her swallowed her, and she struggled for awhile until her appendages became like lead and she fought no more. She sank quickly, and her eyes adjusted to the filtered light. The murky surroundings contorted her features. Fish darted past, and all she could think of was the cold. _This is what depression feels like._ She thought. It was a good way to die. So discreet, so sacred. So perfect. The feeling began to leave her limbs, and she went limp. All at once a hand jerked her upward and towards the surface. She hit bottom, and coughed up a brown phlegm onto the sand. She felt weak at the knees. She looked up into the face of her rescuer. Or the culprit behind her sabotage: she couldn't decide. But there was no face. Cold gray eyes stared down at her from over a mask. "Who are you? Why did you do that?" The eyes looked annoyed. "I am no one to be trifled with." Ginny hmmphed and headed for the dorms. It wasn't until much later that night that she realized she hadn't asked their name.


	2. Chapter 2

_And everytime I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Ginny sat on her bed, her clothes drying stiff with salt from the lake. She hadn't even bothered to change after she came in. She was thinking hard. Those eyes had been so scarily familiar, so cold and....harsh. She couldn't understand why someone whose eyes said that they hated her would bother to save her life. Or steal it. She didn't know what they would want in return for saving her. At that moment, Hermione walked in and stood in the doorway. "Um, Gin? Can we talk?" Her voice was hesitant, her palms sweaty. She fiddled with the doorknob." Look, don't do this to me. I'm sorry. I- fine then. Ignore me." her voice cracked, and she fled from the room.

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

She sat at the window of the common room overlooking the lake. Its stormy gray surface was intimidating. The color matched those eyes so perfectly. It scared her badly to think that she had almost been lost to those waters. Footsteps behind her woke her from her trance. She whirled to look into those eyes. Those frightening eyes. She was surprised to see a hint of friendliness in them. "Kiss me, Ginny Weasley." The voice said. "Wha-"Her mouth was taken in his, passionately. She went limp, and she kissed back hard. Their tongues danced hotly together in her mouth. They came up for air, and she took his face in her hands. "Who are you? I- let me see..." She made to lift his mask and he pushed her hand back, gently. "Not yet, Ginny Weasley." "Wait- I think I love you." She covered her face in shame. "Do not be embarrassed. I will come again" and he disappeared in a whirl of black cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_will fade away_

Ginny was suffering from infatuation. She couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. They had once seemed cold and harsh. Now they seemed friendly, and she couldn't push them away. Couldn't make them leave her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. But another pair of eyes nagged at the back of her busy mind. A certain pair of green eyes........ She knew in the bottom of her heart that she still loved Harry Potter.

Hi. My name's Jessi and I'm a freak. Sorry I skipped the intro before. (Erika, you just BETTER be reading this) Anyways, sorry about this cliffy-ish thingy-thing but, um, I gotta go. Seeeeeeee ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny moved through her classes as though she were in a trance. The eyes nagged at her mind, and she couldn't push them away. There was something about them that made her feel distinctly uneasy. She tried not to, but she found herself looking into the eyes of every passing boy. Trying to figure them out. Wondering who he was.

Three days and Harry said nothing about the incident. It simply hung there and he pretended it had never happened. He knew he still loved Ginny, and perhaps that was why he tried to hurt her at every possibility. He wanted her to realize how much she still loved him and come crawling back to him. He snogged Cho and fondled her breasts on nights when Ginny was up late in the common room, doing homework. He never missed an opportunity to blow her a kiss in the dining hall. If Ginny had noticed at all, she would simply have wondered why he was being so incredibly pigheaded. But he would have had more luck seducing a tree.

She was in the lunch line three weeks after the first kiss. He had come for her every night since then, every one an exact repeat of the first, except that Ginny's voice grew stronger and more assured every time she told him she loved him. And still he did not say it back to her. Still he did not reveal his identity. She looked up at the person behind her, and was ready to apologize for stepping on their foot when she found herself staring into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

His eyes twinkled with malevolence. "What is it, _Weasley?_ Forgotten your social graces? Say excuse me, now, Before your dear mother finds out." Ginny's breath caught in her throat. How could she have forgotten what her brother's sole enemy's eyes resembled? Her near- death site, that's what. "S-sorry." she stuttered. He waited until his mates had turned away and brought one finger to his lips and winked. She turned away, queasy.


End file.
